1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for measuring ingredients in liquid and a method for measuring the same and more particularly to a device for measuring ingredients in a body fluid wherein the ingredients are measured by utilizing a very small amount of body fluid and a method for measuring the same.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In the past, in order to analyze ingredients in body fluid by utilizing the body fluid, such as blood, an effusion fluid or the like, is obtained by vacuum-sucking skin from which a horny layer was removed. The body fluid was taken every measurement. It was set to an analytical instrument to measure the ingredients in the body fluid.
However, in this method, it is necessary to take the blood or effusion fluid with every measurement and to carry a sample to the analytical instrument. Thus, there have been defects, since the measurement becomes troublesome and the body fluid is taken with an amount more than that which is required to measure the ingredients. Specially, in the case where a change of the body fluid ingredients with time is monitored, the above defects have become a great problem because the defects cause pain and fluid consumption to the subject.